


All It Takes Is One Day

by akaashigf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, best friends to strangers to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashigf/pseuds/akaashigf
Summary: Renjun didn't care for popularity or anything that came with it. He didn't mind if he didn't have all the college crushing on him or he didn't mind if not everyone knew him. And most importantly, he didn't care about Liu Yangyang, the school's sweetheart. Though the Yangyang Renjun know from his childhood was so different from the Yangyang he hated now.As a school trip comes up and Yangyang and Renjun are matched to be roommates, Renjun finds out that Yangyang is not so different after all.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	All It Takes Is One Day

**Author's Note:**

> #0098: person a is the average, unpopular, college student who doesnt care about their university's social hierarchy, while person b is the exact opposite: handsome, smart and popular, everybody has a crush on him. their paths don't cross, until it does after one night at that damned school trip held by their department.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta for going over this so fast and so well, they helped me so much writing this. You are the best! 
> 
> To my prompter and readers, know that I did my best and I hope you like this. With this small short fic I hope I can bring a smile to your faces.

**_Wednesday Morning 8.48am_ **

Renjun slowly felt himself drifting off Mrs.Chu’s voice mixing with the background and he didn’t even know what the sweet teacher with a lullaby-like voice was saying anymore.

“ … for this year’s trip, we chose to take this class to the mountains.” 

Suddenly, Renjun was awake, listening to the teacher attentively.

“We are going to go to the mountains this weekend. The busses will take us there in early Saturday morning. The rooms are for two people and you are going to be paired by me. I already did the pairings.” 

There were multiple sounds in the room, crowd talking and making noises of disappointment.

The teacher started to read out names; Renjun heard some familiar ones. 

He crossed his fingers to be either paired with Donghyuck or the cute guy from his class - Jeno -.

“ … Lee Donghyuck with Na Jaemin.”

Renjun huffed in disappointment, wanting to be paired with his best friend. His only hope now was to be roomed with Jeno, who was still alone like him.

“ … Huang Renjun and Liu Yangyang. Lastly, Lee Jeno with Xiao Dejun. That is all, now we can go back to the class.” 

Renjun was now wide awake. Hearing his name be paired with Liu Yangyang’s, he looked over into the class and turned his head to the back of the room where  _ he  _ always sat. When he did it, his eyes got locked with Yangyang’s. It was a short moment but it still was enough to make Renjun turn around immediately and feel like he was enchanted. 

_ Yangyang’s eyes were always so pretty.  _

He turned to Donghyuck, who was seated next to him, looking at Renjun with a knowing and worried look. 

**_Wednesday Afternoon 12.34pm_ **

Renjun took his lunch from the cafeteria and walked with Donghyuck to the garden at the back of the school, where he and his friends sat down everyday for lunch.

When they arrived under the tree, Chenle and Jisung were already there, sitting.

“Hey! Renjun! I heard you were matched up with Liu Yangyang to room with on the trip,” Chenle said as soon as the two guys were sitting next to them. 

“How did you even hear about it so fast?  _ We  _ just found out,” Donghyuck asked, looking at the younger duo. 

“We have our ways.”

“One day. One day I will learn about your inside source.” Donghyuck challenged Chenle as he started eating his food.

“Can we turn back to the subject. I don’t know why I am so unlucky like anyone. Literally anyone  _ but _ Yangyang would work. Anyone.”

“Why do you even hate him so much? Weren’t you two like best friends in elementary school?” Jisung asked. 

“Why do I hate him? Why do I hate him? Well, yes, it is true that once I was best friends with him. But that was years ago when he was not annoying and popular and bratty. It was all before he moved to Germany. Before that he was different, he was nice and understanding and funny and smart and —” 

“In conclusion, Renjun doesn’t hate Yangyang, he loves him.” Donghyuck cut through Renjun’s words.

“I do  _ not  _ love him. That was before. I tried giving him a chance after he moved back, I texted him to welcome him. And you know what he did? He acted like he didn’t know me! Can you believe that!? His childhood friend. He is too popular to know me now because I am not on his level.”

“Oh come on …” Donghyuck nudged Renjun’s arm. “How much could he have changed when he was in Germany? He is still quite smart, funny, handsome. And  _ a lot _ of people say he is really nice you know. He is quite sweet if you think about it.” 

“He is not like—” Renjun was cut off once again, this time by Chenle. “Oh my god, look at who is coming. If I were you I would keep my voice low, Renjun.” He said as he glanced at a point right behind Renjun.

Renjun turned his head to look at what Chenle and Jisung were looking only to be welcomed by Liu Yangyang walking towards his friend group. 

In seconds, Yangyang was next to them clearing his throat. “Excuse me,” 

_ He has such a nice voice. High pitched, modulated.  _

“Can I talk to you for a second Renjun?” 

Renjun looked at him incredulously. “Talk to me?” 

“Yes, you.”

Renjun slowly got up from where he was sitting and stood up. Within seconds, he was following Yangyang in the garden. They walked to the benches that were placed a little more into the forest that the school was located in. 

“What is it, Liu? Are you not too cool to talk to me in public?”

“What? What does that even mean?” 

“Nothing. Why did you bring me here? What are you going to say?”

“Why are you like this? Why are you so mean to me?” 

“Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?”

“No, no. Okay, I am directly going to tell you because there is no way of sugar-coating it. I need you to be my fake boyfriend for this trip.”

Renjun stared at Yangyang for a second, frozen. He was not able to process the sentence in the first give.

“Excuse me?” He asked.

“I need you to be my fake boyfriend for this weekend.” 

“And why would I do that?” Renjun asked back. He was too surprised and out of words to simply say no. The request was so odd, out of nowhere. 

“Because you are nice and you want to do me a favor?” Yangyang stated more like he was asking a question than he was answering one. 

“And why would you need me to do that?” 

“I might or might not have told my friends that I am dating you to escape a blind date they were going to send me on.”

Renjun stood there too stunned to say a word just looking at Yangyang wordlessly. After a couple of seconds of composing himself, he finally was able to talk again 

“No.” He said as he started to walk back towards his friends, who were still sitting there, probably watching them. He felt a hand on his wrist holding him back from leaving.

“Oh, come on, Renjun, please, please, please.”

“No.”

“Okay, I wasn’t going to do this but you leave me no choice. I will tell the whole school that you have a moomin plushie collection if you don’t do this.”

Renjun gasped as he took a step back.

“You wouldn’t. Why bring my moomins into this?” 

“I am sorry. You left me with no choice. It’s only for this weekend anyways. We will be on the trip and we can just say that we broke up after that.”

Renjun considered his options. He was a little taken aback by the fact that Yangyang still remembered his moomins. But they weren’t ready to be revealed to the world yet. 

“Ahhh, okay, but  _ only _ for this weekend.”

**_Saturday Morning 6.58am_ **

__

After a long, painful trip of sitting next to Yangyang who had slept on his shoulder the whole time, since it was a  _ “boyfriendly”  _ thing to do apparently, they reached their destination. 

Renjun could see long trees all around the bus they were in. He looked at Yangyang who was still sleeping on his shoulder quietly. Renjun examined his long eyelashes followed by his perfectly sculpted nose. His lips were plump and slightly open. He was breathing calmly and his face looked just like a blessing. 

Only after a couple of seconds of looking was Renjun able to realize that he was staring at the boy. He wanted to wake the boy up by suddenly shaking him and scare him but he couldn’t do that, just because he was supposed to act like his boyfriend, not because the said boy looked so peaceful that his heart didn’t allow him to ruin the moment. 

Renjun slowly shook Yangyang’s arm and softly said: “Hey, hey, we are here Yangyang, wake up.”

Yangyang opened his eyes and looked around. At first, he seemed lost and like he didn’t know where he was. Then, he looked up to see that he was on Renjun’s shoulder and all his features seemingly relaxed. 

“Are we there yet?” He asked, in a voice that was sleepy and cute. 

“Yes, we have arrived.”

Yangyang moved his head off of Renjun’s shoulder. The bus was now empty since everyone has gotten off. He quickly stood up and took his bag from the top of their head. Then, he took Renjun’s bag and started carrying both of them out the door. Renjun curiously walked behind him trying to grab a hold of his bag. 

“Hey, I can carry my bag. What is this? Is this also a  _ boyfriendly _ thing to do?” 

“No, but it is a Yangyang thing to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am just kidding, I just want to help you carry it because I saw you having a hard time in the morning, and it really isn’t that heavy for me.”

  1. _So… that’s really nice._



“O-okay. Thank you.” Renjun followed Yangyang out and they both started walking to the crowd of students and teachers that was right in front of the hotel doors.

“... we will be going for a walk in the woods in around 20 minutes. Do  _ not  _ fall asleep. We will meet down here at 7.30 sharp. Now, we will give you your room keys and you can take your bags to your rooms.”

Renjun quickly took the keys from Mr. Park and walked inside the hotel to their room, followed closely by Yangyang.

**_Saturday Afternoon 4.20pm_ **

The whole group came back from the trip into the woods, after multiple hours of walking and observation; everyone was quite tired and sat around in the tables in front of the hotel. 

Renjun felt a little tired too, but he was too excited to be in a place with so much nature. It was something he didn’t get often in city, so he could not let it go.

As soon as they came back and their teachers said they were done for the day, Renjun started walking to the other side of the forest to see what was there and wonder in between trees for a little longer. As he started walking, another figure appeared next to him. He turned around only to be welcomed by a smiley Yangyang.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Walking with you, duh.”

“And why exactly are you doing that?”

“Can’t I accompany my boyfriend on his walk?”

“You could if you had a boyfriend”

“Oh come on Renjunie,” Yangyang said, stretching the ‘on’ “we have to act as boyfriends, let me come with you.”

And Renjun let him. Not because he was too weak for Yangyang’s whines or because he had called him Renjunie for the first time in nearly 6 years but because Renjun was supposed to act like his boyfriend. Totally, definitely, only because of that.

They strolled through the branches, more and more into the woods. They were quiet in the beginning but due to Yangyang’s endless questions, Renjun ends up telling the whole story of how he had met Chenle when they had crashed into each other, both trying to escape from the same teacher. 

They walk slowly through the woods, sounds of water come from close to them. And in minutes, they were standing right next to a river. 

Renjun stopped talking and approached the river. He kneeled down to the floor and put his hand in the water. He sat down and contemplated the water. 

Yangyang came down and sat next to Renjun. They were quiet for a while until Renjun finally asked the question that had been in his head since the beginning of the trip;

“Why did you ask me?”

Yangyang looks at him with confusion, “What do you mean?”

“Why did you ask me to be your fake boyfriend? Why not anybody else? There would be so many girls and boys who would like to date you. Why me?”

Yangyang shrugged like the answer was obvious.

“Because none of them are as smart, as passionate, as pretty as you. I wouldn’t date anyone else than you.”

With Yangyang’s words, another silence sat down in between them. It was short-lived, however, since Renjun panicked, and out of nowhere splashed Yangyang with some water from the river. 

Yangyang froze with the sudden attack, it took him a minute to understand what had just happened. And when he opened his eyes and looked in front of him, he is welcomed with a delinquent looking Renjun. So he did the first thing that came to his mind, he splashed Renjun back.

In seconds, they started a water fight. Renjun splashed Yangyang with all the water he could get from the river, and Yangyang counterattacked as fast as he could. 

They didn’t stop for a long time, until they both were soaked in water. Yangyang was the first one to give up. Renjun thought it was because he was tired but Yangyang said “We should go back, it’s getting darker and it’s chilly. You will catch a cold.”

as Yangyang spoke, Renjun felt the wind blowing from behind. He hadn’t realized that it was getting colder and it was that late. 

With a last shiver that ran through his whole body, he nodded to Yangyang and they both headed to the hotel. The path was long and it was totally dark now. Renjun felt every bone in his body shake with the winds that blew in from the forest. 

After a while, he felt an arm wrap around him and a body that sheltered him from the strong wind. 

He lifted his head to look at Yangyang who was hugging him. He didn’t comment about it, only shook his head slightly to thank him. They walked like that until they reached the hotel. When they got to their room Renjun quickly went into the bathroom and took a hot bath. 

When he came out, the room smelled really good, like one of his favorite drinks.

_ Hot chocolate.  _

He looked over inside the room only to see Yangyang with two drinks that had steam over them.

“What is it?” 

“It is hot chocolate,” Yangyang answered, “Your favorite.”

Yangyang handed Renjun the drink as he went ahead to go into the bathroom to take a hot bath too. 

As Renjun sat down drinking his hot chocolate wearing the warmest clothes he had brought with him, he decided to lay down in his bed a little and skim through the shows that were on tv. 

By the time Yangyang came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, his hot chocolate was cold and waiting for him still on the table where he had made them.

“How did you find hot chocolate?” Renjun asked.

“I brought it with me. I knew you liked it and hoped we would have hot water in the room,” He answered. 

As Renjun kept watching the random romance show he had found in the tv, he felt a body sit next to him. Renjun thought about complaining, pushing Yangyang off the bed. But he didn’t. He just simply scooted a little and enjoyed the warmth the body next to him gave him. 

The movie was about a girl and a boy who acted as they dated around people but were actually not dating. The girl thought she hated the boy and he just wanted to make others jealous, It was obvious they both actually liked each other. 

“This is ridiculous. They should drop the act and start dating. They both like each other,” Yangyang complained.

“But the girl is afraid of her own feelings. She is heartbroken, and scared that her feelings will hurt her even more,” Renjun argued. 

“But the boy cannot know that. How will she ever know if she doesn’t give the boy a chance?” Yangyang continued. And with his last words, Renjun turned his head to face Yangyang only to realize they were close. So close.

Renjun couldn’t help but look at Yangyang’s lips. He thought about what he had just said. 

_ She can never know if she doesn’t give him a chance. _

Renjun leaned in and his lips met Yangyang’s. The kiss was short, sweet and filled with emotions. They both pulled back only a second later and looked into each other’s eyes. Yangyang connected their foreheads and they stayed like that for a while. 

“Why have we never done that before?” Renjun asked.

“Because you hated me ever since I came back. And I still don’t even know why,” Yangyang answered him. 

“I didn’t hate you, I never could. I always liked you. I was just mad and heartbroken that you acted like you didn’t know me. I thought you did it because you were popular now. You didn’t know me anymore because I wasn’t popular enough for you.” 

Yangyang immediately pulled back and looked at Renjun in the eye.

“You thought I ignored you for popularity? When did I ever ignore you? I would never!” He said, shocked.

“You did it when you first came. I texted your number and you responded saying you didn’t know me. I was just trying to be friendly. I was trying to be nice but you acted as though you didn’t know me.”

“Renjun that is not possible because I do not have your number. I have never received a message from you and if I had I would never act like I don’t know you” 

Renjun looks at Yangyang quietly and he looked quite taken aback. He slowly took his phone out of his back pocket and opened it to find Yangyang’s number that he had kept just in case something ever happened. He showed the phone number on his phone to Yangyang and said:

“Isn’t this your number? I got it from your parents.”

Yangyang suddenly starts laughing. Renjun looks at him, confused. 

“This is not my number, mine ends with a five, not four. You got the wrong number and were angry at me for nothing all this time. It was all because you texted someone else.” 

Yangyang keeps laughing but this time Renjun joins him with the absurdity of what had happened. 

**_Sunday Evening 8.13pm_ **

Yangyang wakes Renjun up by gently nudging his shoulder. “We are here,” He says. This time, they both exit the bus while holding their bags at one hand and each others hands in another. 


End file.
